Justice League America: Beta
JLA Background by Mythrun Story As Wonder Woman leads a team with the majority of the Justice League to rescue Superman and assist Batman, the members remaining in the Watchtower find themselves thinly spread as Killer Moth, seeing an opportunity to make a name for himself, has contacted Black Manta, who he thinks to be a kindred spirit*. Using Manta's ties, they have formed the Secret Injustice League Crime Society of Doom Syndacite: Antartica with other JLA arch-members including Star Sapphire, Sinestro, Bizarro, Brainiac, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, Black Adam, and hired Deadshot for good measure. Together they press the few free Justice Leaguers: Aquaman, Captain Marvel, The Atom, The Flash, and Hawkman. *Black Manta is a very confused person though. He could by sympathetic one moment, and oblivious to what is going on the next. Rules As this is only a test for a new system, only five characters will be playable; Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Cyborg, The Flash, and Hawkman. If it is successful, a larger Justice League game featuring 30+ playable heroes will be available in the future. With only five spots, I am going to ask that you contact me on my talk page with why you want to play and would make a good cantidate. If you are not selected, don't feel too bad. You can play CzechMate and Cligra's Monster Fighter RPG and you will be put on my reserve list incase one or more players decide to leave. After all five players are selected, they must elect a Field Commander from among them. They may not vote for themselves. The chosen player will remain Field Commander through all of the game unless Martian Manhunter revokes their status in favor of another player (or disfavor of the commander...). You must be active for every mission, unless you are in the med bay. Failure to do so could cause me to find a replacement. You will only revieve one warning, unless you notify me first. I understand that people don't always have the time. I probably don't to host this. :P A mission will be assigned by Martian Manhunter to the Leaguers once per game day. They will be transported somewhere on the globe and face a member (or members) of the "Secret Injustice League Crime Society of Doom Syndacite: Antartica" and their henchmen/goons. Completion of a mission will reward leaguers with studs or upgrades. The missions will be in their own subpages to keep the Metro Tower clean. If a leaguer is defeated, they will be returned to the Watchtower and be kept in the med-bay until the end of the next gameday when they can join that mission. The mission will be considered failed if all five leaguers are defeated or they all decide to abort. Heroes will be transported to a map at the start of a mission and be given at least one goal to complete. A field commander who is previously elected by the other members will divide the team up, if necessary. Unless their abilities state otherwise, characters will only be able to move two spaces on the grid per turn and may be affected by certain conditions (for example, Aquaman travels faster in the water and takes more damage in drier maps). Heroes will have a specified colored beacon on a map to identify their location. Unless they are hidden by a cloaking device or magic, villains will show up as a larger, black beacon and their goons as smaller black ones. Entering the same square as one or more enemies will trigger a battle. Some enemies have ways of secluding or isolating heroes. For example, if Sinestro takes off in flight, only flying characters like Hawkman can follow him. Heroes have a few actions to choose from for battles. Once a battle starts, the field commander (elected by the other members) will decide the order of attack. It is up to the individual hero to select their abilities and target(s). Targets can be shared by two or more players. Leaguers can attack either up close with a melee ability, or from a distance with a ranged attack. If there are enemies who are not targeted, they receive a free hit and will damage (a) random hero(es). If enemies still remain after the first hit, another round of actions must be selected. This continues until either all enemies or all heroes are defeated. Some enemies will be immune to certain attacks, for example Black Manta isn't hurt by Aquaman's water balls nor is Black Adam bothered by Captain Marvel's lightning bolt. Martian Manhunter will warn leaguers of any advantages enemies have before the first round of attacks. Some maps will feature structures which can be identified by gray lines representing walls. Light brown walls will represent doors, which may be locked. If they are locked, it will be represented by a black dot roughly in the center. Ways to open doors may vary. A key may be hidden near by or a certain goon or boss needs to be defeated first to gain entry. Locked doors are another way enemies may try and isolate heroes. An orange dot on a wall represents an area where a flying/grapple hero can go over the wall. The amount of damage possible for both a hero and an enemy is in a range set by the type of attack and the amount of damage done will fall within the range. The rules are a modified version of this. Credit goes to Eurobricks member Sandy. Characters Heroes Martian Manhunter }} J'onn J'onzz was a martian and a member of the variety which had telepathic powers. On Mars, he was a manhunter (the martian equivalent to a police officer), and was believed to be the the sole survivor of a plague which wiped out the other Green Martians. Centuries later (apparently Martians live a long time), J'onn was teleported to Earth by a scientist, who had a heart attack upon seeing his natural form. Stranded on Earth, J'onn adopted the human name of John Jones (which is phonetically identical to J'onn J'onzz) and became a police detective, using his telepathic abilities (flight, superhuman strength, shape shifting, thought projection, mind reading, and density/molecular level altercation) to solve crimes. He later helped found the Justice League with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and The Flash. He often commands the league from their base, whatever it may be at the time. Abilities: :*Mission Commander (Martian Manhunter is the host of the game. He gives players information, selects missions, calculates the attacks, etc.. He also gives the elected player the title of field commander. As he doesn't go on missions he may not be attacked or attack enemies, no matter how frustrated he may be with the players.) Aquaman Arthur Curry was the son of a Lighthouse Keeper named Tom and his wife Atlanna. On her deathbed, Atlanna revealed that she was a banished queen from the city of Atlantis and that was why Arthur had developed super strength, the ability to talk to fish, was able to breathe underwater, among other powers. His father helped him master his powers, and he became known as Aquaman. He was accepted by the Atlanteans as their king. His arch-enemy is Black Manta, whose goals and motivation seem to change a lot.' ' Abilities :*Water balls (ranged attack that deals 90-120 damage) :*Energy-Heat Resistance (20-30 points subtracted from heat based attacks including Black Manta's heat vision, Bizarro's flame breath, etc.) :*Undersea friends (can summon undersea life in addition to his attack if in or near water; the creature(s) summoned will depend on the environment. Fish deal 5-10 damage, larger animals like sharks and squids can deal 15-25 damage. The number summoned is randomly selected between 5 and 25.) Disabilities: :*Water deprivation (Aquaman will loose an extra five health and special attack points in the second round, ten in the third, etc. if not in or near water.) Captain Marvel When he was ten years old, Billy Batson was chased by a villain called Black Adam in cave-way, but Adam became lost and couldn't find him. Billy encountered a wizard, Shazam. Shazam told Billy about Black Adam and his powers and also said how Billy's destiny is to become the superhero Captain Marvel. The wizard died in the cave, but gave Billy the powers of Greek gods, Roman gods, and the Israeli King Solomon, every time he says "Shazam!". Abilities :*The power of Shazam! (Select one of the following. A power may not be repeated, with the exception of flight, until at least one other has been used.) ::*Flight (Allows you to fly over walls marked with an orange dot and follow enemies into the sky) ::*Extra Strength (Increase your melee attack from 35-100 to 50-115) ::*Extra Speed (Can flee from a battle or temporarily move four squares on the grid) Disabilities: :*Magic (Attacks from magical enemies will have a more damaging range for you than others) The Atom Ray Palmer was a college student studying physics who discovered a tiny part of the material that makes up white dwarf stars that had fallen to Earth. He hypothesized that if he grinded a lens from it and direct a beam of ultra-violet light, he could shrink anything near the light. It worked, but the objects became unstable and exploded shortly later. While trapped in a cave a few days later with some friends, he was forced to use the beam on himself to try to escape and find help, but found that it worked safely on himself and he was even able to return to his previous height. He continued to develop his technology, and created another device which would give him limited control over his weight as well. Abilities :*Shrink (Damage taken will be reduced by 20-30 points) :*Flight Disabilities: :*None The Flash Wally West was the biggest fan of the second Flash, Barry Allen. Barry was romantically involved with Wally's aunt, Iris West, and arranged for Wally to meet The Flash, claiming that he was a friend. During their meeting, Wally asked about the incident in which Flash gained his powers. Flash set up his chemicals the way it had been in his lab on the night of the incident, and just as he told Wally how there was only a very small chance it would happen again, lightning struck the chemicals, and Wally was bathed in them. He gained the same powers as Flash, and became his sidekick, Kid Flash. When Barry died, Wally took over his position as Flash. Abilities :*Super speed (Can move four squares on the grid per turn rather than the standard two) :*Gotta run, gotta run... (Can flee from a battle at any time) Disabilities: :*None Hawkman Prince Khufu and his lover Chay-Ara. Their souls were strengthened by Nth metal, a substance which could defy gravity. However, they were murdered by the evil priest Hath-Set. Due to the Nth metal strengthening their souls, Khufu and Chay-Ara were continuously resurrected and destined to find love in each other before they would be murdered by Hath-Set's reincarnation and the cycle would start over again.In his current life, Khufu is Carter Hall, an archaeologist. Carter discovered the dagger that the priest used to murder Khufu, received memories of all of his past lives, and recgonized Shiera Sanders as Chay-Ara and Anton Haster as Hath-Set. Haster kidnapped Shiera shortly thereafter. Carter used created a hawk-costume and used Nth metal so that he would be able to fly and rescue Shiera, which he did successfully. He continued to fight crime as "Hawkman" and was eventually joined by Shiera as "Hawkgirl". Abilities':' :*Flight (Can flee from a battle at any time) :*Reincarnation (Can "cheat death" and become active again for the next mission if defeated) Disabilities :*None The Store Here you can purchase costumes, extra abilities, and other upgrades for you character. Please note that some may be character exclusive. Battle Upgrades *Defense Boost - Twenty Studs *Range Boost - Twenty Studs *Melee Boost - Twenty Studs Items *Med-Kit - Three Studs *Canary-Cry Bomb - Three Studs *Bat Gas - Five Studs *Bat-Grenade - Seven Studs Character Upgrades *Aquaman :*Grapple Hook - Ten Studs :*Expert Tactician - Fifteen Studs *Captain Marvel :*Extra Courage - 10 Studs :*Extra Wisdom - Fifteen studs *The Atom :*Sword of the Atom - Ten Studs :*Even smaller... - 15 Studs *The Flash :*Steal Speed - Ten Studs :*Phasing - Fifteen Studs *Hawkman :*Love conquers all - Ten Studs :*Breaking the sound-barrier - Fifteen Studs Costumes Each costume costs thirty-five studs. In addition to changing you character's appearance, it will also give one of each battle upgrade. You can alternate between your two costumes at anytime by informing Martian Manhunter. AquamanBearded1.PNG|Aquaman WhiteMarvel.PNG|Captain Marvel AtomAlternate.PNG|The Atom FlashAlternate.PNG|The Flash HawkmanAlternate.PNG|Hawkman